Typically, security systems provide protection against intruders at each window and door throughout a building or dwelling. One type of security device used for the protection of the windows are magnetic reed switch detectors (also known as contact switches) located on the window jambs and magnets located on the window frames. As the window is opened, the magnet is moved away from the reed switch detector causing it to transmit an “open” signal to the security system controller. If the security system is armed, then the controller will generate an alarm signal, which may be sent to a central station monitoring service and/or sound a local siren as well known in the art. If the security system is unarmed, then no alarm signal will be generated.
In order to allow an end user/homeowner to open a window partially in order to vent a room while maintaining operability of the window security device, installers may attach two magnets to the window. One magnet allows the reed switch detector to transmit a normal, or closed, signal to the system controller when the window is in a closed position. A second magnet located approximately four inches below the first magnet allows the reed switch detector to transmit the closed signal to the system controller when the window is in a vented position since that second magnet will align with the detector when the window is in a vented (i.e. partially open) position. The end user/homeowner can select only one of these two window positions prior to arming the security system. One problem is that the vented position selected by the installer may not be the preferred or ideal position sought after by the end user/homeowner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a security device that allows an end user/homeowner flexibility in selecting a preferred vented window or sliding door position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a security system that uses the security device to allow an end user/homeowner flexibility in selecting a preferred vented position.
Finally, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a method that allows an end user flexibility in selecting a preferred vented position.